Bloom, What's Wrong With You?
by The Young Authoress
Summary: Sommething tragic happened to Bloom. Can she live with it and can she deal with who did it to her.
1. Bloom, What's Wrong With You

Bloom was sitting on her bed like she'd done so often since that day. That day when, NO, she wouldn't think about that it was too painful. Just as she laid down on her bed the rest of the Winx Club walked into the room.

"Bloom, do you want to go with us to the mall, were meeting the boys." Stella said hoping Bloom would not decline again.

Bloom shook her head and sighed, "No, thanks." That was the fourth invite she had declined this week. She loved shopping almost as much as Stella, and especially with Sky, but she couldn't see **HIM**, again.

"Okay, were going to leave then." Stella said.

All the girls turned to leave, but Flora mouthed, "Wait for me I'll be right there." Stella gave her a look, but turned to leave anyway. When all the girls had left the room Flora stroked Bloom's hair and said, "Bloom, what's wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't understand." said Bloom.

"I'm sure I would, Swe…"

"Just leave." Flora looked at Bloom then turned and walked out of the room.

(At the Mall)

Sky watched as all the girls ran over and said hello to their boyfriends, even Layla had started dating a cute guy named Blane over the summer. Then he said, "Bloom didn't come did she?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yea," said Stella "she seemed really upset."

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Flora said.

"Okay, I will." Said Sky, and he jumped on his levibike and drove of to Alfea.

(In Bloom's Room)

She heard the door open and thought one of the girls had come back early. "Bloom? Oh, there you are." Sky said walking into the room. Bloom sat up and Sky sat down beside her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Bloom, what's wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't understand." Bloom said starting to cry.

"Bloom, it's all right you can tell me anything."

"Sky," Bloom said drawing away from him, "I got raped."


	2. Tears

Okay, here's the long awaited second chapter to Bloom, What's Wrong With You? If you have a Winx Club Danny Phantom Crossover, I would like to read it. Here's Chapter two.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!" Sky said jumping up from where he was on Bloom's bed.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Bloom said crying harder.

"It's okay, Sweetie," Sky said wrapping his arm around her. "Why don't you tell meand howand when it happened and did it to you."

"Saturday after our date," Bloom said chocking down tears. "I went for a walk about an hour before curfew and as I was approching Lake Chrysclais, he jumped out and approuches me friendly enought till he , " Bloom swolles a lump in her throat, "He raped me."

"Who is it?" Sky askes Bloom.

Bloom shakes her head fricly and says, "I can't tell you he said he would kill me if I did."

"Will you tell me if I guess it." Sky said and Bloom slowly nodds her head, "Okay, LD?" a shake from Bloom, "Ivan?" (Ivan was Diaspro's brother.) another shake from Bloom. "Riven?" Sky said laughing, but Bloom dose nothing. Sky stops laughing, "Was it Riven?" he said gently, but Bloom still dose nothing. "Was it Riven?" Sky's voice getting harsher. Slowly Bloom nodds her head. "I'm going to kill him."

"Sky, no don't." Bloom pleaded, but then her mood sudenly changes and she says, "Go ahead it's what he diserves."

"Bloom, what's wrong with you?" Sky askes.

"Nothing." Bloom barks back.

"Come on, your coming with me to the doctor." Sky said.

"Fine." Bloom said getting on the back of his levabike.

(At the Doctor's Office.)

"Princess Bloom, I think I know what's wrong with you." said the doctor after many test had been done.

"Well, what is it?" Sky said, "It's not serious is it?"

"No, nothing like that, Princess Bloom is pregnent." the Doctor said.

"What?" Bloom said starting to cry again.

"Prince Sky, I need to see you outside, NOW!"

(Outside the door)

"Prince Sky, look what you did to that poor princess. I'm going to have to tell your parents." the Doctor said.

"But it wasn't me." Sky said, "She was raped, but you can't tell that to anyone."

"I won't, but if she gets any more deppressed I'll have to put her in the hospitial. Bring here back in a week."

"Okay." Sky said walking back in the door, "Bloom, it will be okay."

"No, it won't." she says, then she drys her tears and says, "Sky, take me to the mall."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay thereis chapter 2. Please review and I'll try to update soon.

Sincerly,

Little Ammore


	3. Mark my Words

New chapter, guys also please read my Danny Phantom Story If you love me for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, but way?" Sky asked.

"Because, Riven needs to know and what better time than when he's with everybody."

"Bloom, are you sure your up to it."

"Yes"

(At the mall)

The rest of the winx club is in the food court sitting at a gaint table with their boyfriends. "I request we never go to a clothing store ever again." Musa said, "I say we go to the music store next."

"No way," says Stella, "we haven't gone to my favorite store yet, Clothes fit for a Princess, and I am a Princess."

"I say we let Bloom decied because she and Sky are headed this way and neither one of them look happt." Flora said.

"So you decied to join us after all, Bloom." Layla said.

"No, I just came to tell Riven something."

"What?" Riven said as he gave her a 'you better not tell' glare.

"I came to tell you your child will be born in about nine months."

"What are you talking about, Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Riven will tell you." and with that she walks off."

"I can't belive you would do that to her." Sky says as he slaps him across the face. Then he turns around and follows Bloom.

"Riven, what's going on her." Musa asked.

"Nothing." was Riven's reply.

"Well, that sure didn't sound like nothing." Musa said

"It's nothing to need to know about." Riven said then he stomped off after Bloom and Sky.

(With Bloom and Sky)

"Bloom, are you sure your all right." Sky asked because Bloom is shaking all over.

"Yea, I think so. That just was..."

"Bloom," an angrey Riven yells, "what was for? What did you mean by that?"

"I ment what I said. I'm pregnant becouse you raped me." Bloom's voice never shakes.

"You tell Musa you were joking or else, I'll..."

"You'll do what kill her." Sky says stepping in front of Bloom, "She won't tell Musa she was joking. You need to fess up for what you've done."

"Oh, it's so sweet your proteching the little princess of Sparxs.Oh, yes, I'm th big Prince of Eraklion fear me." Riven said mocking Sky.

Sky moves his hand toward his sowrd, but Bloom says, "Don't, Sky, he's not worth it."

That makes Riven really mad. "That's what your parnets said when they took away the royal family of Katicans."

"What?" Bloom said.

"Look it up. Mark my words if you don't tell Musa you were joking nothing would please me more than to kill you." Riven said and then he walks away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is the long awaited chapter. I will not pust another one till I get aa least 10 reviews on this one.


End file.
